Talk:A DAngerous GAme/@comment-174.112.96.186-20130317032412/@comment-174.112.96.186-20130317075346
I never said he was a double agent, I just said he isn't bad. Doing bad things doesn't necessarily make you a bad person; it makes you human. 1. That was my mistake there, what I should have said is: the first lie he told '' 2. I don't take the term "evil" lightly, and I wouldn't overuse it, so all I meant was his crying means he can feel, so he's no a psychopath as many people have guessed. (True, he could have been putting a show on for Spencer, but he had no clue she was there for him to put a show on for) 3. His freedom from Jenna didn't come from her blindness, as he stated September 1st is the day he ''ended things with her. I was just going by his psychiatric file in 1x06 and what he told ''Spencer: he met Ali that night outside Spencer's barn. Taken from wikipedia, this is what I found when I googled reform school: The current approach involves minimizing the use of custodial institutions and the maximization of the use of less-restrictive settings which allow the youths to remain in their own homes, usually while attending during the daytime an institution called an alternative school or something similar, which is usually a more-structured version of a public school. There may be court-monitored probation or other restrictions, such as a strict curfew applied to the clientele of the "Department of Youth Services" or whatever the state terms it, than for other youths the same age. 3. The motel room was just a red herring. The braille Toby made a rubbing of was Caleb's locker combo; Jenna had it so she could put her USB in his locker. Maybe Toby's assignment was to get closer to Spencer, I never said that wasn't the plan, just that kissing her wasn't. 4. See #2 5. People appear to heal fast in Rosewood; Hanna was ''run over by a car, her leg was broken ''and she had the cast off two episodes later. Just sayin' if Hanna's several injuries could heal as fast as they did, why couldn't his? And the whole being punished for falling in love with Spencer wasn't an assumption, one of the producers confirmed it. 6. If they didn't care Mona wouldn't have kept breaking them up, and yes it was Mona who did that. I'm just saying how convenient it was that he didn't tell her he loved her until Mona was locked up 7. Judging by Ian's tone when he asked, "What are you doing here?", the person who pushed him wasn't just a familiar face he saw in town every now and then, but someone he actually knew. Personally, I think it was Garrett-the fake suicide note had the same writing as the note Jenna & Garrett put in Jason's pocket ''that night. And I still haven't ruled out Jenna as -A, lord knows there has been enough clues. 8. I did ''say those were assumptions: "I don't know if they've confirmed which "A" did which tasks in Season 3, so I'm just assuming:" I made these assumptions based on clues I have picked up on. I assumed Alcoholic A was someone who actually drinks...a lot (i.e. Wren); we have never seen Toby drink, go to a bar or party. Who knows? Maybe he drinks in his loft, when he's alone and has a fake ID, but add up the clues: "Mona played with dolls, I play with body parts", the alcohol, and the ID "A" removes from his wallet, the last two letters being e and n point to Wren. Also, Toby was never the hacker type whereas Wren would already be familiar with Radley's system-it would have been easier for him to hack into it. I never said he didn't do anything in season 3, but that I would like to know ''what ''he did exactly if Mona had to hire Lucas and why Mona hired Lucas at all, if Toby was doing her dirty work. And again, I never said he was/is a double agent or that he joined the A-Team to help them. My point was that he isn't evil and his feelings towards Spencer and Emily are true. ''If Mona's above him, and someone else is above her, and this person has things on him, how could he stop any of their plans? Whether he wants to be on the team or not, he's gotten himself in too deep to risk screwing up their plans. But, if the writers do decide to go down the double agent route, or that he's working against the team in any way, it wouldn't be that hard to believe they let him on the team. Heck, Mona practically forced Spencer into joining and she's not worried she'll take them down and you just know she accepted so she could, take them down. Maybe they will get back together, maybe they won't. I mean, if she's going to end up with somebody, it might as well be him-even as -A he's still the least creepy/sketchy guy available. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time on this show: Hanna took Caleb back after Jenna paid him to get close enough to her to go through her things Emily dated Paige even though she tried to ''drown ''her Hanna still wanted to be friends with Mona after she went to Radley, despite all that she did, including running Hanna over Aria refuses to break up with Ezra, even after all the secrets he's kept: she found out about Jackie through Facebook, she found out about his rich family and Maggie through his brother and Spencer flirted with and kissed Wren, without even questionning if he saw/knew about Toby visiting Mona and doesn't even consider the possibility that he could be on the A-Team. So knowing all the other characters could forgive their significant others/friends so quickly, who's to say she won't/shouldn't/will/should? Until he gives her his side, until ''we ''know the whole story, we won't know what she'll choose. I'm not saying he'll apologize and all will be forgiven, but I'm not saying she'll cut him out of her life or hate him either. Maybe they'll go back to where they started: not speaking at first, then they'll start to make small talk/do the pleasantries, all the while their friendship is slowly healing and re-building itself from the ground up.